A holding table with a flow path (hereinafter, described as a flow path member) is used to hold a wafer which is a substrate material of a semiconductor element, and heating or cooling of the wafer is performed by circulating a fluid of high or low temperature in the flow path in manufacture or inspection of the semiconductor element. Ceramics have been used as a material of the flow path member, because the ceramics allow the use of a highly corrosive gas or liquid for a fluid flowing in the flow path, have good durability and corrosion resistance, and have a good insulation property.
Here, the fluid which circulates in the flow path in the flow path member is supplied to an entrance (hereinafter, described as an inlet) of the flow path through a tube or the like; however, not a small amount of static electricity occurs due to friction between the fluid and an inner surface of the tube before the fluid is supplied to the inlet. Then, if the static electricity is discharged when the fluid charged with the static electricity flows in the flow path member from the inlet, this causes a trouble in the manufacture or inspection of a semiconductor element. Accordingly, in order to solve such a problem, it has been proposed in PTL 1 that a charge relaxation agent is added to the fluid, for example.